Embodiments of the invention generally relate to electronic word processing applications, and in particular to natural language processing and graphical user interfaces of those applications.
Conventional word processing programs receive user input, typically via a keyboard, and display the input via a graphical user interface (GUI) component, such as a document window. The user input can include text. Text entry into a conventional word processing program is generally static. However, many such applications do include features such as spell-check, grammar check, and auto-correct, which process input text as the user enters it into the application. A few other text analysis features offered via a text processing application include word and character counts, readability level assessment, and thesaurus and dictionary lookup.